


Reiteration

by Scathach



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry knows how this will go, but he just can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reiteration

**Author's Note:**

> it’s just a bit of plot with a bit of porn

Barry had promised to himself it wouldn’t happen again, that it had been a mistake born out of pent-up frustration and exhaustion. But it did happen again, and again, and again… it seemed inevitable, lying to his friends and family all the time made him nervous, and the only times he could let go and voice his hatred for the situation was when he was alone with the cause of all his lies. And the cause of all his lies was one Harrison Wells (not even his real name, mind you).

Harrison Wells, who was currently working on some thing or other on a white board, shamelessly standing on his own legs and not paying any attention to Barry, who was pacing back and forth in the hidden room (just how many of them were there, anyway?) and being very vocal about his annoyance.

"…what I’m saying is that I’m tired, _really_ tired of this." Barry finished his rant and stopped on his tracks, feeling a little miserable.

But the young man wasn’t allowed any brooding, as in the blink of an eye he found himself pinned to the wall, held at the throat with a single hand, a pair of annoyed eyes trained on his own. He didn’t struggle, knew it would have been useless, merely stared back.

"We went over this already, Mister Allen, I’d rather not have to repeat myself," he spoke in monotone, but the annoyance was clear.

Barry sighed dejectedly and then grimaced, having trouble breathing properly with Wells’ hand firmly laced around his throat. But the older man seemed satisfied with that response and let him go, moving his hand first down to his chest and then back up, holding his chin lightly.

And that was it, Barry knew, it was going it happen again. He couldn’t understand why Wells was so fascinated with him when they seemed to posses the same abilities (and really, the Flash’s speed paled in comparison to that of his Reverse), but it just added to all the other things he didn’t understand about the man.

They were still staring at each other, and Barry could feel his control slipping at an alarming rate, losing himself into those blue eyes. But it wasn’t only the eyes, there was just _something_ about Harrison Wells that drove him absolutely mad, now more than ever. Anger and resentment momentarily forgotten, Barry could feel the tension leave his body and be replaced with nothing but desire. He decided to be the one to make the first move, and closed the gap between them with a kiss.

Things progressed quickly after that, as they always did. Barry had found out the first time they had sex how liberating it was to just let go, to be with a partner who could match his speed without risks of anybody getting hurt.

But no matter who initiated it, it was Wells who was in control of the situation, and he made sure to remark it by gripping Barry’s shoulders and pushing him down on his knees, intent clear. It was an uncomfortable position, the young man kneeling awkwardly with his back still against the wall, breathless from the kiss, but he didn’t mind too much, and immediately got to work, opening the fly of Wells’ pants and then pushing them and his boxers down in one move.

He took Wells’ dick in his hands and started stroking it, using his other hand to message his balls. When he started peppering kisses on it, starting from the base to the head, the man groaned softly and Barry knew that was a good sign. He shuffled on his knees a bit to try and get more comfortable and then licked the head a couple of times before raising his eyes to make contact with Wells’ own. He smirked, and without breaking eye contact swallowed him whole. He was rewarded with another groan, louder this time, and as he started bobbing his head up and down he idly wondered if it was a bad thing he had already gotten so used to this.

Seeing the older man tower above him, hands on the wall and looking down with those impossibly blue eyes was enough to make Barry more aroused than he was willing to admit, but he just couldn’t look away. He knew that glazed over look meant Wells was close to orgasming, so he pressed his tongue flat along the underside of the shaft he kept up his movements until the man let out a satisfied groan, then wrapped his lips around the head and kept sucking lightly, swallowing his come.

"Get up." Wells sounded breathless and a little harsh. Barry winced at the tone, but licked his lips and got back on his feet, his back still at the wall.

What he didn’t expect, though, was for the other man to smirk and then get down on his knees himself. Barry inhaled sharply and promised himself this would be the last time. Really.


End file.
